Ancient Prophecy
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: An Ancient One and Queen Serenity fic. Will contain a tad of angst near the end. Concluded
1. Legends

Ancient Prophecy Terry Dale Terry Dale 11 251 2001-10-17T01:02:00Z 2001-10-29T02:21:00Z 5 2834 16158 none 134 32 19843 9.3821 0 0 

**Ancient Prophecy**

**1: Legends**

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.  Master Bolo and Akira are my characters._

_Note:  I have written many stories and scenarios with the other sm/rw couples, but not with Ancient One and Queen Serenity.  Wouldn't you guys want to know how they meet, since The Ancient is of course Serena's father?_

Living at the monastery of the Ancient Clan was a young man of eighteen named Alden.  (Alden means "Old Friend" so I'm guessing that's the Ancient's real name.  I mean, all his monk friends wouldn't have called him "Ancient One" back then, would they?)  He studied every rune and book and scripture he found because he feared that something would happen soon to the world.  

As Alden looked through a book, he came across how a man who craves power and lacks virtue can become a demon if he gave up his soul to the netherworld.  He hoped he would never have to experience that.  If a man becomes a demon, he would be stronger than any mortal weapon.  

"We must not let anything like this happen," Alden said as he stroked the white tiger lying beside him on the monastery steps.

"Alden, my old friend," said one of his monastery friends, "Master Bolo asked me to come get you."

"What is it, Akira?" Alden questioned.

Akira bowed, his shoulder length brown hair falling into his face.  "He has something important to tell us.  A prophecy, I believe."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, is there?" Alden asked.

Akira sighed sadly.  "Master Bolo wouldn't tell me.  Come."

Alden followed Akira back into the temple where eight other monks were kneeling, waiting as Master Bolo was scribbling something down.  Master Bolo wore a red and white robe and a long brimmed star hat, covering his green eyes.  Alden had an aching feeling that something was wrong.

"Life has been good to us," Master Bolo began.  "The sun gives us warm days and the rain gives the land moisture so the crops can grow.  The leaves change beautiful colors and in wintertime everything sleeps and is covered in blankets of snow.  Fire keeps us warm, water keeps us alive, and we have the ground to walk on.  We keep our spirits bright and we have the air to breathe."

"Master Bolo, we are very thankful from what the world gives us," a monk said half agreeably, "Five elements, four seasons--we have been very blessed."

"Yes, we have and we should be thankful," Master Bolo nodded.  "But some forget their blessings and crave for more than what they see and already have."

"Power," Alden said suddenly and the other monks gasped in surprise.

"How did you know?" Akira asked.

"I was just reading about it," he explained in a whisper.  "That greed can change a man into a demon."

"Alden is right," Master Bolo said.  "And I feel that the time is coming near.  We must keep our eyes open for the demons out there.  We can't let them disturb the peace.  There is a poem that I will like to share with you, my disciples."  

The monks moved close to listen.

_"Torch of spirit sought through five.  Drinking strength from immortal fire.  Darkest prison sheds the light.  Churning beneath a swirl of salt.  Burning within a throne of rock.  Floating amongst the eyes of ages unmoored by the stream of they sky."_

"The elements," Alden whispered.  

"If the time of demons come," Master Bolo said, getting up and pulling a long rectangular box off the shelf.  He placed it down in the center of the group and removed the lid.  Inside was a golden sword with a handle none of them ever seen before.  "We shall use this.  This is the sword of the ancient clan.  Our clan."

Everyone started whispering to each other excitedly.  

"Alden, old friend, just loon at that sword!" Akira said.  "No demon will even dare challenge our clan!"

Alden kept staring at the brilliant sword, 'Will a sword be our only defense from evil?' he thought.

Master Bolo gave them more lessons and the monks finished their day of studying.  After their supper and the sun went down, they retired to bed.  All the monks may have had a good sleep, but not Alden.  He lay wide-awake with the monastery's white tiger at his beside.  The moon was full, sending in glowing moonbeams through his window and on his body.  

'Something is bound to happen soon,' he thought, 'but what, and when?'  

The tiger growled as if he sensed his uneasy thoughts.  Alden laughed and scratched him by the ears.  "I'm being sentimental, aren't I?" he asked.  He looked to the moon.  "I've never seen the moon so full and bright like this before."  He said as it seemed to take his breath away.  "It's so beautiful."  He saw something in the beam.  It was a silver bubble and in the bubble, he saw something else.  "What is that?" he asked.  He pushed the covers and sat up.  "It's a person!"  He cried out, waking up Akira whom he shared the room with.

"Alden, why are you yelling?" he asked wearily.

"There is someone out there," Alden replied, stepping over him.  Akira got up and followed him.

"Someone?  Who?  Are we under attack?"

"I don't believe so," he said as he walked down the hall.  Some other monks walked out of their rooms sleepily and asked what was going on.

Alden hurried down the steps and went around the corner where he saw the moon from his bedroom.  Right under the beams of the moon, was a young woman around young monk's age.  She lay on her stomach with her forehead lying on her right forearm and her left sprawled out to the side.  She was in a white silk dress and her hair was silvery-white with buns on the top of her head tied back in long pigtails.  A silver aura was around her.

"It's a girl!" Akira exclaimed.  "Where could she have come from?"

'She's an angel,' Alden swallowed.  Never in Alden's life, has he ever seen someone so beautiful.  He looked at the moon, trying to catch his voice, "I-I saw her come down from the moon."

Other monks piled out to see what was going on.  They gasped in amazement.  

"Look, a woman!"

"How do you think she got here?"

"I hope she isn't hurt."

Alden made himself move toward her and Akira grabbed his arm, "what are you doing, old friend?"

"Akira, I don't believe she is dangerous," Alden said and walked over to her.  He bent down and pushed her left tress of hair that was covering her face away.  He looked in admiration at her for a moment, his eyes lingering on the upturned gold crescent moon emblazoned on her forehead.  "She's so beautiful," he whispered and lifted her up off the ground.  He walked through the crowd of his friends and they looked on in surprise.  

Master Bolo stood on the porch with his hands behind his back.

"I found her on the grass, Master Bolo," Alden explained before he questioned him about the girl.  "She feels cold.  I'm bringing her inside."

"There is something about her," Master Bolo said, "I sense an energy from her."

"It can't be dark energy," Alden said, "look at her.  She can't be evil and dark.  She's so beautiful and pure.  She came from the moon!  I saw her."

Master Bolo nodded, "yes, pure energy.  Good energy.  There must be a reason why she came here.  Bring her inside so she may rest."

"She can rest in our room, Alden," Akira said, "I'll stay with someone else."

"Thank you, Akira," Alden said as he laid her on his bed.  Akira looked down at her.

"I've never seen someone so beautiful before, have you, Alden?" Akira asked as he pulled up his pillow and blanket.  

"I don't believe I have," Alden said, covering her with a blanket.

Akira looked over his shoulder as he left Alden alone with the girl, "love at first sight," he whispered with a smile and left to room with someone else.

Alden caressed her cheek as if trying to get her to wake up.  She moaned but didn't stir.  He settled down in a corner and watched her sleep.  He fell asleep when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

**********************

The girl moaned and woke up.  She looked around the room, her eyes wide in surprise.  She saw Alden asleep in the corner.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.  She rose to her feet then stumbled.  Alden heard the noise and woke suddenly.  "Who are you?"

"Don't be frightened," he said, getting up and taking her hands.  "You're safe here.  I found you outside."

"You?"

He nodded.  "Are you all right?"

"I believe so."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Serenity," she replied.  

"I am Alden," he told her.  "Serenity, why have you come to Earth?"

"I don't understand."

"You've come from the moon," he said.  "I saw you and you have a moon on your forehead.  Don't you remember?"

She blinked, "No.  I just remember my name.  I can't remember my past.  I don't know where my home is."

"You are welcome to stay here with us," Alden said.  "Here, you are safe.  This is the monastery of the ancient clan."

"You'll let me join your clan?"

Alden nodded.

"Ah, the young lady is awake," Master Bolo said.  "Please, young lady, join us for breakfast."

"Thank you," Serenity said, nodding.  She followed Alden and Master Bolo out the bedroom to the dining hall.  As one monk was about to eat, Master Bolo told him to wait until the guest had the first bite.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Serenity said.

"It's just our custom," Master Bolo told her and a monk set down a plate of fruit with some bread and milk.

Serenity picked up the bread and nibbled on it.  "Thank you."

The other monks began to eat but Alden just sat and watched her eat.  He had no desire to eat, no desire to sleep.  He just wanted to watch her.

"Good morning, old friend," Akira said, patting his shoulder and sitting down to eat.

"Hmm?"  Alden mumbled, "did you say something?" he turned around to Akira.

Akira grinned, "Taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

Alden blushed, "Well…"

"What's her name?" Akira asked as he pulled apart a piece of bread.

"Serenity," he breathed.

Akira sighed and shook his head.

"Perhaps one of you would like to show our new guest around the monastery?" Master Bolo proposed.

Akira nudged Alden, "hurry, before someone else does!"

"Eh? Oh," Alden looked surprised and stood up, "I would, master!"

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered one monk to another."

"Would you like that, Serenity?" Alden asked.

She smiled brightly, making Alden melt.  "That sounds wonderful, Alden."  She stood and took his hand instantly.

"Come with me," he said and led her away from the others.  He showed her the shrines where they pray and study.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"Since I was a young boy," he replied, "when my parents died."

"I'm sorry, Alden," she said.

"Don't be."

Serenity looked at a room he hadn't showed her yet.  "What's over there?"

"The armory," he answered.

"I didn't know monks fought or wore armor," she gasped.

"Everyone needs to fight for what is right," he said simply, leading her to the armory.  "Right now our land is living and peace so they haven't been used for a while.  But soon, they will need to be used again."

"I don't understand," she said as she touched a suit of armor.  "How can you be sure?"

"Master Bolo told us there will be a great evil coming," he explained, "a man will become a demon emperor and try to destroy Earth.  We don't know when it is going to happen but it will happen eventually."

"That's awful," she sighed.  "How can a man become a demon?"

"When he becomes greedy and wants more power," he said.  "He'll no longer be a man but a demon."

"Jealousy and greed," she said agreeably, "can have such an effect on a person."  She looked down and away, frowning as if there were something on her mind.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?" he asked quickly to take the sad expression off her face, "the gardens perhaps?"

Serenity looked up and smiled again, the frown disappearing.  "I want to see everything," she said eagerly.  She reached forward and placed her left hand over his right wrist.  "I want to see all the beauty here."

Alden smiled back and placed his hand over hers, pulling it up and around his arm to his inner elbow and slightly folding his arm.  "This way then."

He escorted her outside and she took in a big gasp.  "It's so beautiful out here!" she exclaimed, looking over the gardens and trees.  "I've never seen such beauty."

"Can't you remember your life on the moon?" he asked, "even now?"

"No, I have no memories of my past yet," she sighed, taking her hand off his arm and turning in front of him.  "I'll just stay here with you.  Forever."

"Forever?" he questioned, "what if you remember your life and miss your home?"

"Then I'll take you with me," she said.  "I can't remember my life there but I'm sure it was nothing like living on earth.  I was probably lonely.  That must be why I came here.  I know I just met you, Alden, but there's something about you.  You're the first friend I ever had.  My only friend."

Alden smiled and took her hand.  He lifted it to his lips and kissed it.  "You have friends here.  Not just me, but all of us.  We'll take care of you."

"Master Bolo," Akira said as they _eavesdropped__ on Alden and Serenity.  "There is something special about that girl.  She has only been here for half a day and already it seems that Alden has fallen in love with her."_

"It doesn't take long for love to bloom," Master Bolo told him.  "And she is special.  I have heard legends about a kingdom on the moon.  It must be true.  She's the moon princess and she has come to Earth."

"Why would she leave her home?" Akira asked.

"To find a friend," he replied, "a friend to keep her from being lonely."

Akira smiled as he watched Alden pick some flowers for Serenity, "she couldn't have found a better friend than in Alden.  I think he's been waiting for her too."  He chuckled, "This must be destiny!" 

"It is, Akira," Master Bolo said.  "Destiny."

***************************

Serenity stayed at the monetary for a month and it didn't take long for her to make friends with the monks.  Secretly, she was in love with Alden.  He was in love with her too but didn't tell her yet.  Akira told Alden what Bolo told him about Serenity being a princess of the moon in the study during the evening.

"But she doesn't remember it," Alden said.

"Doesn't she look like a princess?" Akira questioned.  

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.  "An angel and a princess."

"She might have to go back to her home," Akira said.  "That's where she lived.  She might have family over there."

"What are you saying, Akira?" Alden demanded, "that I should let her leave?"

"No.  I want her to stay too," Akira replied.  "But what if she's not able to stay here very long?  She's not like us."

"Are you saying that her life here would be shortened if she stayed here on Earth too long?" Alden asked.

Akira nodded, "yes, Alden.  Angels belong in heaven and princesses belong in kingdoms."

Alden sighed sadly.  "I believe you're right."

"I'm sorry, Alden."

"I'm going to look for her," he said, turning from the room.

Serenity was bathing in a creek in the moonlight.  It was a full moon.  She looked up at the sky after dunking herself.  Then she froze and she locked her eyes on the moon.  Her crescent moon birthmark was flaring brightly.  She put her hand to it and sat in the water.  The moon gave her memory back.

"I remember," she whispered.  "The moon kingdom.  Mother and father.  Everything."

"Serenity, are you here?" Alden called.

Serenity gasped, "Alden?" 

"Serenity?"  He called again.  His voice sounded closer to the creek.  Serenity looked over her shoulder saw him come to view.

When he saw her in the creek, he froze.  Her hair was down and around her body, covering her breasts as she looked at him.  The moon was glistening over it.  The water came up to her hips.  They stared at each other for a long moment then Alden realized what he was doing.  

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said and covered his eyes.

"Don't be, Alden," she said, keeping herself covered by her hair.  "Come a little closer.  I'd like to tell you something.  It's very important."

He slowly walked to the bank and sat down.  "What is it?"

"I remember," she said, conversing to him over her shoulder.

"Remember what?"

"About the moon kingdom," she said.  "I remember everything.  I can't stay here long."

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Until the next full moon."

He sighed and looked at the full moon and then at her hair, which was down.  "I've never seen your hair down before.  It's beautiful that way.  I like how the moon shines on it."

She blushed and bit her lip.  "Oh, Alden…" she began to sob.

"Serenity, don't cry," he took off his kimono and started to walk in the water.  The water was just up to his shins when she turned around, ran out of the water and into his kimono. He wrapped it around her, trying not to stare and places he shouldn't and helped her out of the water.  

"I don't want to go back," she said, "I know I have to but I'd rather stay here with you!  The Earth is so beautiful and--oh Alden!" she pressed herself against him, her face in his shoulder and her hands on his chest.  "I wish there was some way--some way for me to stay."

He started to stroke her hair and rub her back as he rocked her side to side.  "Shh, I want you to stay too.  The moon kingdom is your home.  That is your sanctuary."

"I wish I never had left home!" she cried.  "Then I wouldn't have to leave Earth!"

"No, I'm glad you came," he said.  "You shouldn't wish things like that.  You told me you came to Earth to meet friends and see what Earth is like."

"Yes, I did," she sniffed, "I _did leave the moon kingdom to see what Earth was like.  I ran away from home.  I just wanted to have a look and meet some friends, but now that I'm here, I don't think I can ever go back!  Earth is so beautiful.  You have seasons here.  There are things here on Earth that doesn't exist in the moon kingdom!  I want to stay here with you!  I'd much rather stay here until I die than go back!"_

"No!" Alden muttered, shaking her gently.  "I won't allow you to let yourself die on my account!"

"But," she protested, "I don't want to go home.  I want to stay here!"

"I know you do," he said, "and I wish you could stay but I can't let you kill yourself!"

"I love, you, Alden," she admitted.  "It would be just too hard to leave you."

"I love you too, Serenity," he agreed, "but no love is worth taking your own life over, not even ours.  You must go back.  Think of the consequences of what would happen if you wait until your death.  I won't be the only one that would be heartbroken.  Think of the others.  We'd all be sad to let you go but it won't be as bad if we let you die here.  I won't allow it and nor will the others!  I'd rather let you go back home to live than to stay here and die!  You mean too much to me!"

Serenity stared back at him, unable to speak.  She knew Alden was right.  Stay and let herself die, what was she thinking?  If she really did love Alden, she would have to leave him.  She couldn't let him live with that burden.  She started to sob.

It tore Alden's heart apart to hear her cry.  Alden pulled her into his arms as he tried to think of something to say that might comfort her.  But what?  Suddenly, an idea came to him.  A solution--the only solution.

He pushed her away from him to look her in the eyes.  "I have an idea.  You may not stay here longer but there is one thing we can do.  We'll have to make the most of what time we have left together."

"I-I I don't understand." She whispered.  "What do you mean, Alden?"

He paused.  How he was able to get the words out he didn't know.  But he had to.  He knew it was the best gift he could ever give to her and even himself.  He took a deep breath and knelt down while holding her hand.  Serenity looked down at him in surprise.

"Marry me."

**Next Chapter:  Love Stays Near**


	2. Love Stays Near

**Ancient Prophecy 2**

**Love Stays Near**

"Marry me," Alden said firmly.

Astonished, Serenity looked back without anything to say.

"Marry me, Serenity," he repeated, still on his knees and holding her hand.

She swallowed, "you want us to be married just to make me happy?  So I can leave 'at peace?'"

"No, no," he stood up placed his hands on her shoulders.  "You actually believe that I'm doing this just because I feel obligated or I pity you?"

"I don't know what to believe," she whispered.

"Believe this then, if nothing else," he told her, "I _love_ you, Serenity.  That is why I want to marry you.  Not because I feel sorry for you.  I want the last few days we have together to be wonderful and if we get married then we both will be so happy.  This is what you want, isn't it?"

"It might make it harder for me to leave," she admitted.

"Yes, I know," he said, cupping her face with his right hand.  "But it doesn't have to.  Because once we are married, we will have a special bond that only death can break, but it won't keep me from loving you.  Death cannot stop true love.  We will be one; so you can leave here without regretting anything."  With his left hand, he took hers and placed it over his heart.  "I will be a part of you and you will always be a part of me.  Serenity, marry me.   This is the best way for me to help you; the only way."

She bit her lip, knowing he was right.  "But," she began, "we won't be able to spend our entire lives together.  We'll still be separated."

"You can visit any time you want," he said.  "Please, Serenity, be my wife."

There was no point in arguing.  Of course it was a big step and though they wouldn't have a normal marriage like the other people on Earth, it was the best thing for both of them.  It would be better than any other marriage for any couple.  Serenity was willing to take that chance and spend whatever time she had left with Alden.  Getting married was the answer.  It would change everything.

"Marrying you, Alden, becoming your wife," she said, new tears forming in her eyes, "would bring me so much joy.  I want to spend whatever time I have left with you.  Yes, Alden, oh, yes, I will marry you!"  
Alden smiled and embraced her.  "Serenity," he whispered.  "Oh, we will have such a wonderful life together.  I'm so happy!"  

"Oh, I love you Alden!" Serenity cried.  "I can't wait to start my life with you!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a while and kissed deeply.  They parted breathlessly, looking into each other's eyes again.

"Let's go tell the others," Alden said, pulling on her hand.

Serenity grabbed her clothes that lay underneath a bush and followed Alden back to the monastery.

"Attention everyone, everyone," Alden said, "I have an announcement to make…"

Everyone looked up at the couple in surprise, wondering why Serenity's hair was wet and she was wearing Alden's kimono.

"What is it, Alden?" Master Bolo asked.

"Serenity and I are to be wed!" he exclaimed.

"When?" Akira asked, "We can have the wedding in three days--"

"Three days?" Serenity chuckled, "Oh, no, Akira.  I'm not waiting that long!  We're getting married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Akira gasped, confused.

"Tomorrow?" Master Bolo questioned, impressed.

"Tomorrow?" the other monks exclaimed, appalled.

Serenity and Alden looked at each other and he pulled her to him.  They looked at the others.  Alden didn't seem to have a problem with getting married so soon.

"Tomorrow!" they declared proudly.

"At noon!" Serenity added quickly.  Alden grinned.

There was a disturbing silence and Akira laughed.  "Well then, congratulations, old friend!" 

*************************

Neither Alden nor Serenity slept much that night.  They were too anxious to sleep.  Serenity used Akira's and Alden's old room and Alden slept in the prayer room.  Alden kept looking to the side and would imagine Serenity lying next to him.  Only in a few more hours, she will be and will continue to do so every day until she went back to the moon.  Alden made a mental vow to hold her tight each night while they slumbered or made love.  He was also saddened that she would soon go back to her home and would not have that experience.  He quickly pushed that sadness aside, to worry about it when it came to him.  Soon he would be married to a princess of the moon and something like that doesn't happen to a man every day.

Serenity kept her arms around herself but she knew it wouldn't come anywhere near being held in Alden's arms the next night.  

Even for Akira, he had a restless night.  His best friend was getting married and he'd get the room all to his self!  He knew he would miss Alden but he was just glad that some adventure happened in the dull monastery.

Alden and Serenity were awake before the sun.  The maidens of the village decided to be Serenity's seamstresses and fix her hair.  Serenity kept chattering how excited she was.  The maidens told her that they heard of a legend about a princess on the moon but never expected it be true.  They told her how excited they were about _preparing_ the gown for the princess on the moon and how honored they were to be guests to the wedding.

"It's not every day we make a wedding gown for the princess of the moon!" chirped one seamstress.

"We're very obliged," said another, "your highness."

"I'll never forget you for doing this," Serenity said, "I just wish I could stay longer!"

"You're always welcome, Serenity," said a seamstress.  

"It is good that you are marrying Alden now," teased a playful seamstress, "or all the maidens would try to marry him!"

"Delia!" scolded the first seamstress.  

"Every eligible maiden in the village had their sights on Alden," explained the second seamstress, Elsie.  "They were all very disappointed when they heard that he was marrying the princess of the moon of all people!" 

"You are very lucky," Ruby said.  "And we're happy for you."

"Thank you, thank you all very much," Serenity said, close to tears.  "I'll miss you all when I go away."

"Oh, please, Serenity, today is supposed to be a happy day."

"Don't cry," said Delia.  "We will remember you."

"Yes, even if you will be on the moon, it doesn't mean you really would be gone," said Elsie, "you'll be looking down on us from the moon and we'll be looking up to you from Earth."

"We're finished now," announced Ruby, "would you like to see?"

"My fingers hurt," complained Melina.

They led her to the mirror, "look, Serenity, you're a bride!"

*********************************

"We should've done something for you last night," Akira said as he helped Alden with his formal.

"What do you mean?" Alden asked.

"Well, yesterday was your last night as a free man," he said, "We should've had a celebration or something."

Alden chuckled, "Master Bolo would not approve of that."

"The others are jealous of you," Akira said, "you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Alden sighed.

"Doesn't that bother you?" 

"No," Alden said, "and it shouldn't.  I was the one who found Serenity."

Akira laughed.

"What is so funny?" Alden demanded.

Akira waved it off, "Nothing.  I was just remembering some things.  So, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's get ready then, old friend."

*********************

They had the wedding outside.  Master Bolo stood underneath a white arch decorated with laurels.  Akira and Alden stood next to him.

"Nervous?" Akira whispered to Alden.

"What makes you say that?" Alden whispered back.

Akira nodded to his foot that was tapping the ground at lightning speed.  

Alden sighed and stopped tapping his foot.

The seamstresses started to walk down the aisle, dropping flowers and behind them was Serenity holding a bouquet of flowers.  She wore a long-sleeved dress that hung down at her elbows and her silver white hair that were once in pigtails had three braids on both sides and connected to a ponytail on her hair.  On the top of her head she had a wreath of white roses, leaves and lace.  She stepped gracefully to the front and took Alden's hand.

They didn't seem to listen to what Bolo was saying throughout the ceremony.  They kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Alden.  Alden.  Alden."

"Hmm?"

"Do you take her to be your wife in sickness and in health for rich or for poor--"

"Yes.  I do."

"And Serenity, do you take--"

"Yes."

He smiled.  "Rings, please?"

They exchanged rings.  

"Now, Alden, kiss your bride."

Alden wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as she had her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Alden," she whispered.  "Forever."

"And I you, always and forever."

The guests applauded and Alden mounted a white stallion.  He pulled Serenity up in front of him, waved in the others and galloped away as Serenity tossed the bouquet behind her.  The maidens fought to catch it.

"There is something I want to show you," he told Serenity.

They rode through the meadows until they reached a river.  "I come here a lot," he said.  

"I can see why," she said, "it's so beautiful."

He stopped the horse.

"Why've we stopped?" she inquired.

He didn't answer, instead, he tied the horse to a tree and helped her down.

"Alden?" 

"Shh," he whispered and wrapped a cloth around her eyes.  "It's a surprise."

Serenity grinned, "Alden!"

He picked her up and carried her on foot next to the water.  "How far are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said.  

She heard the sounds of the rapids and listened to Alden's footsteps.  The water was getting louder.  Then she suddenly felt wet.

"What on Earth?" she shouted.

He set her down on solid ground and removed the cloth.  "Why did you get me so…wet?" she gasped as she looked around her.  What got her wet was a waterfall they just passed through.  There were candles all set up and there was a mattress covered in cherry blossoms.

"Alden," she said.   "This, this is…did you do this?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful," she commented and stepped through the waterfall again.  She could see everything.  She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he began to kiss her neck.  She let out a sigh of contentment.

"This will be my favorite place too," she said, turning around and taking off the wreath of roses from her head.  They stood in the waterfall as they kissed each other soundly and undressed each other.  She took his hand and placed it over her heart.  "We'll become one and then we would never have to worry about being apart again.  Make love to me, Alden.  Be gentle, please."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed.  He set her down on the soft, sweet smelling petals and kissed her.  Serenity smiled as she placed the back of her hand on his cheek.

"Be gentle." 

"I will," he said, sliding his finger over her forehead.  "I'm always gentle."  

"Alden," she whispered.  She sat up and kissed him with her hands cupping her face.  "I'm so happy.   I've never been so happy before in my life!"

"Nor have I," he said, running his hand through her hair, "nor have I."  He kissed her as he laid her down.  He kissed every inch of her face; neck and shoulder, each fingertip and he kissed her on her arms.  He looked at her longingly as he reached his arms around her tight.   

They made love on the bed of cherry blossoms.  Alden was gentler at that moment than he had ever been in his whole life.  Serenity never felt so complete.  The couple became one and their love, their bond, was too strong to be broken.

************************************

Serenity woke up in Alden's arms and nearly broke into tears.  She remembered falling asleep in them.  Every moment that took placed remained vividly in her mind.  She stroked his face, sighed and nestled closer to him.

He awakened, blinking his eyes and turned to her.

"Good morning," he said.

She chuckled, "I believe it's still daytime.  We were married at noon, remember?"

He smiled, "Oh, yes.  I must have gotten sleepy the night before."  He sat up and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.  "I was awake all night because I was excited about today."

"Me too."

"Now that we already made love," he said, "what would you like to do?  We can go for a horseback ride and go on a picnic.  Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.  "A horse back ride and picnic sounds lovely."

He breathed in her hair and skin.  It was heavy with the scent of cherry blossoms.  "I'll never forget the way you smelt when we made love, every sigh and sound has been etched in my brain and heart."  He said, wrapping his arms around her.  "I feel so complete now.  I will still be able to smell the sweet scent of your hair when you are gone--how soft your skin felt--"

Serenity sniffed and a teardrop fell from her eye, down her cheek and onto Alden's shoulder.  He felt the tear and stopped mid-sentence.

"Hmm?" he grasped hold of her face and leaned back.  "What's this?  Tears?  Why are you crying, my love?"  
His caring voice only made her shed a few more tears.  "Oh, Alden, I'm just so happy," she whispered.  "I'm overjoyed.  But I'm also sad too, that I need to leave.  I'll just miss you so much, the way you speak to me and hold me and kiss me.  I've been so happy here on Earth and I'm afraid when I go back to the Moon I'll never be this happy again."

After being gentle in making sweet love to her, Alden chose to be firm.  "Now, you listen to me, Serenity," he said, his voice solid as stone but his touch soft as silk.  "You have nothing to be afraid of.  I've already told you that. If you just remember how happy I made you just a few hours ago, then you'll still be happy.  I don't forget you so don't you forget me."

"You know I won't."

"We'll still be a part of each other," he reminded, "I know that it would be hard to leave but remember that you'll always have the memories we shared together.  We'll only really be apart if you forget. You're strong, Serenity and remember you can still come to visit us."

This made her cry a bit harder.

"Now what is wrong?"

Then she began to laugh, "Oh, Alden," she smiled, "you always know just what to say to make me feel better!  I'll remember this when I'm away.  When I get lonely, I'll just think of what you will say."

"This isn't easy for me either, Serenity," he said.

She nodded.  "But we're strong."

"I will always love you," he promised and kissed the crescent shape on her forehead.  "Now, shall we go for a ride?"

**************

Days passed.  Alden and Serenity became solid. They spent all the time they could with each other, going for rides around the wilderness and villages, making sweet love almost every night, swimming in the river, praying at shrines and learning combat skills together, dancing, star gazing--they did everything together.  The best day that had together was the day before Serenity had to leave. 

The day for Serenity's departure came too soon, for both of them.

"The moon will be full tonight," she said as they had their afternoon walk.

"When will you have to leave?" he asked.

"Right after sunset," she replied.  

"Then we should have a party for you," he suggested.  "So that we will know that you will be missed. I'm sure it would mean a lot to the others."

"To me too," she said, "let's do it."

The once jealous clan members accepted Alden's marriage to Serenity and made sure she knew it.  They promised her that they would make sure Alden would be safe when the demon emperor came to attack, though none of them knew when that would be.  Akira was afraid he would get emotional and kept it under control.  It was very hard for him.  He took her having to leave even worse than Alden did.  Master Bolo told Serenity that she would be greatly missed and she was more than welcome to come whenever she felt a need to.

"The sun is setting," Serenity said blankly, looking out the window.  She turned to her husband and tightened her hand around his.  "I'm afraid it is time."

He nodded but said nothing.  Master Bolo and the rest of the Ancient clan followed the couple outside and watched the sunset in silence.  

"I will miss you, all of you," Serenity said, "thank you for letting me stay."  She hugged and kissed each man on the cheek.  When she got to Akira, she smiled and said, "please, keep Alden company for me."

Akira nodded promisingly as she kissed his cheek.  "Take care, princess of the moon."

"You too, Akira," she said. 

"Serenity, remember, remember everything that I said," Alden reminded her as he took her in his arms.  "We are still one.  Nothing can break our bond.  Even if you were leaving to go to another world, we will still be man and wife, never, never forget that."

"I won't," she said, trying not to cry.  It did not work and she found herself sobbing as she tightned her arms around his neck.  "I'll never let go of our love, Alden!  I'll never, ever forget you!  You shall be in my heart always.  I will be watching you, my love."

"I'll be looking for you in the sky then," he said and kissed her deeply.  "Now go."

"I can't."

"You must.  Go now, befor it is too late."

"I love you, Alden," she said, stepping back.

"I love you too."

Serenity held her hands a few inches apart and a brilliant white crystal appeared between them.  She was ingulfed in a silver light and her hair and dress were waving around.  As Serenity lifted her hands up over her head, the gem still between them, she glanced over at Alden and mouthed 'goodbye' to him.  A beam of light shot from the crystal, parted the clouds away from the moon.  The beam almost touched the moon and Alden realized just how painful it was to watch her leave him.  It was worse than he ever imagined.

'I can't let her leave,' he thought, 'not without knowing what it's like living on the moon.'

Akira looked over at him as if he knew what he was thinking.  'Alden,' he thought, trying to send the message to his friend, 'don't you want to know what her life was like before you let her go?'

"Serenity, wait!" he shouted, making her stop.  The beam came back down and she stared at him.

"Alden?"

"Serenity, Serenity," he said, walking to her.  "How, how long can someone from Earth live on the moon?"

She smiled.  "You want to come with me?"

"Yes," he said.  "I want to know what it's like up there."

"You can stay with me for 3 full moons," she reported, "the same amount of time I spent here."

"Wonderful," he breathed, "let's go."  

She took hold of his hand, told him to hold on to it very tight and she held her other hand that had the crystal over her head.  The beam shot up again, touched the moon and a bubble formed over the couple that carried them to the moon.  They looked down at their friends and waved at them as they got farther, and farther away.

*********

When they reached the moon, the bubble burst and they looked around. 

"A castle on the moon?" Alden mumbled with a confused but surprised face.

"Yes, that's my home, Alden," she said.  "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, Alden.  Your home too.  Your home from home."

Alden laughed, "I'm so glad I decided to come with you."

"Me too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "me too."

**Next Chapter: Departure and Battle**


	3. Departure & Battle

**Ancient Prophecy 3**

**Departure and Battle**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors**

Days passed as the Alden stayed with Serenity.  Just as Serenity became friends with Alden's, Alden became friends with Serenity's friends, the sailor scouts Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.  Alden would look at the earth, amazed how the earth looked so big while he was on the moon.

'I wonder how everyone is doing down there,' he thought.

Serenity walked over to him, her hands on the small of her back.  "Alden?"

"Serenity," he looked at her and welcomed her with a kiss.  "I understand why you came to Earth.  It looks so different from the moon.  And the moon…it looks so wonderful up here."

"Alden--"

He went on saying how beautiful the moon was, "I've always thought--"

"Alden!" she yelled.

"Yes, my love?" He said, surprised by her tone.

She laughed lightly.  "Alden, I have something to tell you."

"What's the matter?" he questioned, "Is there anything wrong."

"I do not believe so," she said.  "Alden," she reached for his hand then placed it on her belly.  "I'm with child.  You're going to be a father!"

"T-truly?" he gasped, looking at his hand then at her.

"Yes, Alden."  She told him with a nod.  "You are the father of my unborn child.  Our child."

Alden smiled and kissed her forehead.  "A child.  A child of the moon _and_ earth.  I'm going to be a father!" he laughed and embraced her.  "When did this happen?  Here? Back on Earth?  When will the baby be born?"

"It must've been conceived on Earth," she said. "Let me ask Sailor Pluto."  She turned her head to Sailor Pluto.  "Sailor Pluto!"

"Yes, my queen?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"We're curious to know how long I've been carrying my child," Serenity questioned.  "You being the ruler of time and space should be able to know."

Sailor Pluto held her garnet rod across from Serenity's belly.  "The child is a little over a month old.  It had to be conceived on Earth."

"The first time we made love," Serenity whispered to Alden and then looked at Pluto, "I do not know why I haven't noticed it before."

Alden frowned.

"Something wrong, Alden?" Pluto questioned.

"I leave in two months," Alden mumbled, taking the news all in.   He sounded heartbroken. "You will be around four months along around then.  I won't be able to see the baby be born."

Hearing this, Serenity sighed sadly.

"At least you'll be here in the beginning," Pluto said, trying to cheer them up.

"And you can still come back to visit us," Saturn added.

"I wonder what our child will be like," Alden said.  

"He or she will wonder about you too," Serenity whispered.  She came to tears.  

"Oh, your magesty, don't cry."  Saturn said, patting her shoulder.  "We'll take care of you when Alden leaves."

"There's nothing to fear," Pluto said, "we're with you."

Serenity squeezed her husband's hand.  "I don't want to raise my child alone."

"Your child will not be alone," Pluto stressed.

"I cannot leave her in this condition," Alden mumbled, "I just cannot abandon my wife like this!"

"You won't abandon her," Saturn said, "you can still come back.  Please, let's not be so sad.  This should be a happy moment."  She wrapped her arm around her shoulders.  "Why don't we make you comfortable?  Come and rest a bit."

"All right," Serenity glanced at her husband before leaving.

Alden turned his gaze back to Earth and sighed.

"Are you all right?" Pluto asked him.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry about Serenity," she said, "she'll be all right."

"It's just not that," he said.  "I feel torn between two worlds.   From Earth, the moon just looked like a big rock.  I never knew it could be a home to a princess and then I found Serenity.  Now, from the Moon, the Earth looks so insiginificant as did the moon did from Earth.  It looks so small from here, and yet, it's still so big."

"You miss your home, don't you?"

"I worry about what is going on over there, Pluto," Alden said.  "Have I told you about a demon emporoer coming to destroy Earth?"

"No!" she gasped, "when will it happen?"

"None of my clan members know," Alden said, "but I feel that it is soon.  I just hope that it doesn't come when I'm here.  But I don't want to leave either.  This is rather difficult."  He sighed and shook his head.  "However, I'd rather leave for Earth when I have to than to go on living my life without ever knowing Serenity."

"It would mean a lot to her if she heard you say that," Pluto said.

"She knows," he looked pleadingly at Pluto.  "Can you somehow quicken Serenity's pregnancy so I can see my child before I go?"

Pluto had to laugh.  "I'm sorry.  I cannot."

"I understand," Alden said.

"You'll see your child someday, Alden," Pluto reassured him.  "Just be grateful that you can stay during the first part of Serenity's pregnancy."

"I am grateful," Alden said.

*****

"I wonder how things are for him up there," Akira sighed, looking out the window as he held a blanket around him.  

"Akira?" one of the clan members said, walking passed the room.

"Bane," Akira said with a nod.  "It's odd having him gone, isn't it?"

Bane nodded.  "I know.  I just hope that evil emperor Master Bolo told us about won't come while Alden's gone.  Something tells me that Alden's the only one that will be able to stop it."

"Strange," Akira said, looking back at the moon.  "I feel the same way.  That's what Master Bolo had said."

"Alden's lucky," Bane said.

"It's not everyday you find a moon princess," Akira said as a matter-of-factly.

*****

Alden did his best to help and keep Serenity comfortable as she was carrying his child.  He read to her, rubbed her shoulders and would talk to her what their child would be like.  Far too soon, the time for Alden to return to Earth came.

"Take good care, Alden," Pluto wished.

"The same to the three of you," Alden said.

"Don't worry," Saturn said, "Serenity's in good hands."

"May I have a moment with my husband alone?" Serenity questioned.

"Of course, majesty," Pluto nodded and she left with Saturn.

Serenity forced a smile and took hold of Alden's hands.  "Now be careful." She said.  "And please give my love to Akira and the others, won't you?"

"I will," he said sadly.  He sighed as he turned her around and pulled her into him.  Serenity leaned into him, the back of her head on his shoulder.  He placed his hands on her belly and she fingered the back of his hands.

"The baby will miss you," she mumbled.  "I will too."

"This is not right," he said, "I can't just leave you now, not in your condition.  I should stay here and be a father to my child.  I want to hold it.  I want to hear it."

A tear fell down her cheek.  "I know this isn't the easiest thing to do."

"I understand now why leaving was so hard for you to do," he admitted, "but we weren't aware of your condition then."

"You don't have much time," she told him, rubbing her stomach as she turned around to look at him.  Alden kept his hand on her stomach too.  "I'll be all right.  You're not abandoning me, Alden.  I'll be watching over you. You'll know when the baby is born."  She cupped his chin and smiled for him.  "This isn't easy for me too.  But remember when you told me about the demon emperor?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"You don't know for sure when he's coming," she said, "you should be on Earth when he comes.  Alden, what if you're the only one able to stop him?"

"You're right," Alden commented.  "I will stay on Earth until the emperor comes to destroy Earth.  But as soon as that thing is destroyed, I'll return here to be with you and our child."

"We'll be waiting," she whispered, looking at her belly.  

"How will I get back?" he questioned finally.

"Oh, yes," she said. She held her hands together and closed her eyes.  Bright brilliant white beams came from her hands. She pulled her hands away, opened her eyes and held in her hands, a fairly large pearl.  "Take this."

"A pearl," he whispered breathlessly.

"The pearl is the gem of the moon," she explained, "it will enable you to leave the moon and return."  When he didn't take the pearl, she pushed her hands forward, "go on. Take it."

Alden slowly picked the pearl from her hands and studied it between his forefinger and thumb.  On the pearl was the same moon symbol as on Serenity's forehead.

"Be careful, Alden," she said gloomily.  "And hurry back."

"I'll miss you," Alden placed his hand behind her head and kissed her moon shape birthmark on her forehead.  Then he bent down and his hand on her side, kissed her belly.  "And I'll miss you," he whispered, his lips an inch away from her abdomen.  

He looked up at her and Serenity smiled broadly as she got a little teary-eyed, "we'll both miss you, Alden."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  "I'll return as soon as I finish my quest. I promise.  If I am not back by the time the child is born, forgive me."

"You'll know when the child is born," she told him.  "You will know.  Do not worry."

He stepped back and cupped her chin.  They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  "Hurry, Alden, you don't have much time."

He nodded and walked to the edge of the moon.  He looked over his shoulder to her.  "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, half crying, half smiling.  "I love you too, Alden.  Hurry back."  She waved to him.  "Goodbye."

"Farewell."  He held out the pearl to the earth and immediately a beam from the earth connected to the pearl and carried him to Earth.

Serenity shuffled to the edge of the moon and continued to wave and call to him.  "Goodbye my husband…my love…goodbye.  Until we meet again."

*****

Akira went outside to because the clan's tiger was growling.  "An intruder?" he gasped.  He checked the ground but he didn't see anyone.  He sighed, "Come on. Let's take a little walk, you and me."

The tiger seemed to be on edge.  It was sensing something.  "You miss Alden, don't you?" Akira questioned.  He looked up at the sky and focused on the moon.  He saw a beam of light with a bubble.  "What in the world?"  

The bubble came to earth and landed on the ground.  It carried Alden inside.  Akira recognized him immediately.

"Alden!  Old Friend!" he cried, "you're back!" he ran to him.  The tiger sniffed him as Akira helped him to his feet.  "Are you all right?  Where is Serenity?  Still on the moon?"

Alden nodded, rubbing his head.  "She sends her love," he said.

"Let's get you inside," Akira said.  "I'm sure Master Bolo would like to talk to you.  How was life on the moon?"

"It was wonderful," he replied.

Akira chuckled and raised his voice as he came to the temple.  "He's back everyone!  Alden's back!"

*****

Months passed.  Everyone drew anxious when the emperor would come.  They weren't sure but knew it was soon. They all knew though that Alden was going to be a father someday. As Alden was eating dinner with the others, he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Alden questioned suddenly.

"Hear what?"

He heard the noise again and ran outside, Akira right at his side.  "What is it, Alden?"

"It sounded like a baby crying," he replied, looking around.  The others came outside with worried faces.

"But I--"

"Alden," he heard his voice in the sky.  He looked up and saw Serenity holding a newborn child in her arms as she sat on the quarter moon.  "You have--"

"A daughter!" Alden shouted.

"What?" Akira asked, thinking his friend has gone mad.

"A daughter, Akira," Alden looked at him.  "I have a daughter!  See, do you see Serenity there, on the moon, holding our child?"

Akira raised his eyebrow and looked up.  However, he didn't see Serenity.  "NO, I don't see her."  He sighed, but believed him.  Akira smiled and patted his shoulder.  "Congratulations, Alden.  We should celebrate!"

"Alden has a daughter!" the others cried.  "That must make us uncles!"

"I wish I could be there now," Alden said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry Alden," Akira said.  "You will see your child someday."

"Yes," Alden whispered, "Someday."

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

"Alden, if only you could be here today," Serenity sighed as she sat in her throne.  She looked to the empty throne next to her, where her husband should be.  

"Lovely day, isn't it your majesty?" Saturn asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes it is."

"The other sailors are very happy for Princess Serenity," Saturn said, "or maybe even jealous.  Endymion, Prince Darien is a very handsome young man."

There was some commotion outside.  "What is that?" Serenity demanded, rising from her throne.  

"Stay back, majesty," Saturn warned and then Princess Serenity came through the doors laughing with her Prince Darien and her friends, the sailor scouts.

"Come join us outside Mother!" Princess Serenity shouted.   "Darien wants to show you Earth!"

"It's very beautiful," Darien said.

"Most beautiful," added Sailor Mars.

The young princess spoke as if Queen Serenity never saw it, only because Queen Serenity hadn't told her about her trip on Earth.  She wanted Alden to do it.  But he never did.  Queen Serenity feared that maybe he died on Earth.  Queen Serenity walked down the red carpet and out the doors.

"Again, welcome to the Moon Kingdom," Queen Serenity said to Prince Darien as they walked to the edge of the moon.

"Isn't the Earth so beautiful, Mother?" Young Serenity questioned, "Can we go?"

Queen Senerity sighed.  She decided the worst had happened.  Alden really had died on Earth and wasn't coming back.  He probably didn't win the battle with that demon he told her about.  'You're really not coming back, are you, Alden?' she thought.

"Mother, is there something wrong?" Princess Serenity asked, noticing the faraway look on her face.

"Serena, I need to speak to you," Queen Serenity said quickly.  She looked at the others, "a moment, please."

They nodded and walked away.

"What is it, Mother?" Princess Serenity asked, concerned.  "What's the matter?"

"The time has come," she said.

"What has?"

"You've wondered who your father was."

"Yes, I have.  Who is he?" she asked.  "Is he coming?  You told me I'd get to see him someday."

"I'm afraid he won't be coming," she said sadly.  "Your father, like Prince Darien, has a home on Earth."

"You never told me my father was on Earth!" she gasped.  "Have you been on Earth?"

"Yes, that was where I met your father, Serena.  Your father was a very good man.  We were married and he came with me to the moon."  She explained.  "But he could not stay or his life would've been shortened.  He had a quest to fulfill on Earth and he promised was soon as he finished it he would return. You never got to meet him and I'm afraid that he wasn't able to see you either."

Serena sniffed, "he didn't see me when I was born?"

"No, he left for Earth while I was carrying you," Serenity replied.  "But he knew you were going to be born.  He knew he had a daughter but it has been 16 years since he left the moon and I'm afraid, he'll never be coming back.   Your father needed to do a task, destroy an evil being.  It seems as though the demon he had to fight destroyed him instead."

Serena covered her mouth, "You mean--to say--that--that I'll never see--see my father?  Ever?"

Queen Serenity bit her lip.  "He hasn't come back. I don't know if he'll never will."

"No, I don't believe it!"  She shrieked, shaking her head and balling her hands into fists.  "It can't be true!  I never got to know my father!  I want to see him!  I must see him!"

"Oh, my dear," Queen Serenity said, teary eyed, "I want to see him too." She pulled her daughter to her.  "I want to see him too."

"It cannot be!" she wailed, "I wanted my father to see me today!  Today is my wedding day and he won't be able to see me!"

"Now listen, listen to me," she said firmly, pushing her back.  "Sweetheart, even if he will not return does not mean that he will not be with you.  Today is your wedding day and I am very sure that he is here with you in spirit.  When I leave, I will still be with you.  Do you understand?  Your father was a great man."

"I want to see him." She said again.

"I am sure he wants to see you too," Queen Serenity agreed.

*****

"Sixteen years," Alden sighed.  "Serenity, please tell our daughter about me."

"Awfully dark tonight, isn't it?" Akira asked.

"No moon," Alden said.

"That explains it," Akira muttered, looking up. "You should return to the moon.  Serenity must miss you and I'm sure you'll want to see your daughter."

"I do, Akira," Alden said.  "More than anything but it is my duty to stay here until the demon emperor comes.  He can come any day now.  Tonight even."

"We've waited sixteen years," Akira groaned.  "Obviously he isn't coming."

"I sense danger though," Alden said.  "Evil."

There was a sudden burst of laughter in the air.  It sounded so evil, so maniacal that it made every villager shiver with fright and the animals to run around in a rage.  The clan's tiger, White Smoke was growling intensely.  Alden placed his hand on the animals hide and looked up in the sky.

"He has come," Alden said lowly, "Evil has finally showed his ugly face."

"Oh no," Akira mumbled.

"Akira, get everyone ready," Alden ordered, "it is time for us to battle."

**Next Chapter: Fight Me, Demon--Fight Me, Witch**


	4. Fight Me, Demon--Fight Me, Witch

**Ancient Prophecy 4**

**Fight Me, Demon--Fight Me, Witch**

_I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon & Ronin Warriors.  Except for Akira and the brethren of his clan._

It was turning out be a good day on the Moon Kingdom, besides the fact that Princess Serenity's father couldn't share the experience of announcing her engagement with Prince of the Earth, Prince Darien.  However, the unexpected, happened.  A dark shadow came across--like an eclipse--over the moon kingdom and Earth.

"Where did this darkness come from?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Be alert," Sailor Mars warned, "We are not alone."

Seven dark shadowy demons fell from the shadows and advanced to the sailor scouts and others.

"Protect the princess!" Sailor Jupiter cried and looked at Prince Darien, "Your highness, please get her inside.  We'll handle them!"

"Be careful," Princess Serenity said as Prince Darien pulled her away.

"I'll be your only defense if something happens to them," he told her.  "We don't know who or what these things are."

Queen Serenity backed up and hid behind a pillar.  'I know those things.'

The five inner sailor scouts tried to fight the demons but they were much too strong for them, too fast.  They could not match up to them. One by one, the sailors were killed.

"No!" Princess Serenity cried, trying to get out of Prince Darien's grasp.  "My friends! What are those things? What do they want?"

"You stay here," he ordered, "let me handle them."

"But you are outnumbered!" she argued, "You won't make it!  Darien!"

"Here, daughter!" Queen Serenity called, "here!"

Princess Serenity hugged her mother, "what are those things?"

"Shadow Warriors," Queen Serenity replied through a clenched mouth.  "Queen Beryl's most deadly warriors."

"Who's--"

A demon-looking woman walked out of the shadowy foggy darkness.  She had rear-length dark red hair and wore blue violet dress with a headdress and she carried a staff with a dark orb at the top.  "Lovely home, you have here, Serenity."

"Beryl," Queen Serenity muttered angrily. 

*****

They fired arrows at him but they did no damage whatsoever.  The creature, man, demon, whatever it was, was over twelve feet in height and wore the most indestructible armor any of the mortals had ever seen. He was mounted on a black staillion and cut the warriors down.

"You cannot destroy me, foolish mortals!" he roared.  "I am Talpa the demon emperor."

"It's no use," Akira said to Alden as the other breathren ran toward the demon to fight.  "He's too strong."  He grimaced, looking at the men that were all ready dead.

"Wait," Alden told him, "I have an idea.  You and the others go ahead."  He turned to the temple.

"Alden, where are you going?" he called after him.

Alden went to the room Master Bolo always taught them lessons about the uture.  He found the box that held the magical sword and he pushed the lid off.  As he grasped the sheathed, he felt a deep magic power flow into him.  He placed the sheath onto his belt and went outside, pulling his helmet on that covered his eyes.

He approached the window and stared outward.  No mortal weapon could touch the demon.  Alden hoped the sword could be the one thing to stop him.

*****

"I demand you to stop!" Prince Darien comandded, "leave the moon kingdom!" The seven shadow warriors rounded on him but Beryl told them to hold back.

"He is mine!" she hissed.

"Darien!" Princess Serenity shouted.

"Go!" he told her, "run!  I'll protect you!"

 Queen Beryl created an ice shard and threw it into his heart.

"Oh no, Darien!" Princess Serenity cried, running to him as he fell down.  She came to his side, "Darien, don't go!"

"Beryl, enough!" Queen Serenity shouted, "I demand that you take your shadow warriors and leave my home or face the consequences."

"He's dying…" Princess Serenity whispered, "he's gone!  Mother!"

"He saved you, Serena," Queen Serenity said.  "Remember his sacrifice."

"How cozy," Queen Beryl muttered.

"I cannot stand to be a part from him," Princess Serenity sobbed, reaching for his sword, "I want to be with my prince!"

"Serenity, don't do it!" Queen Beryl orderd, "If you do then his sacrifice would be meaningless!  No love is worth taking your life!"

But Princess Serenity was too naïve to listen, "I'm sorry, Mother," she said and rammed the sword through her heart.  She fell next to her prince.

"Nooooo!" Queen Serenity screamed, falling next to her dead daughter, "I don't beleiveit!  My daughter…"

"Well, I suppose I didn't have to kill them both after all," Queen Beryl said, "she made it easier for me."

"Beryl," Queen Serenity muttered, raising her head to her, "you're the cause of all this."

*****

"Hmm?" Alden looked up at the sky, hearing a sharp scream.  "That sounded like Serenity--What is going on up there?"

*****

Queen Serenity smoothed Princess's Serenity's hair and stood up as Queen Beryl stared to leave.

"No!  You coward," she snarled, "I will not let you leave just yet!"

"You're going to stop me?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"I will not allow you to enjoy this victory," Queen Serenity hissed, a long white staff with wings at the top next to a giant pearl.  She held it at the base, right under the pearl in an angle. "You have come to my home, killed my friends and family, destroyed my kingdom but I am not going to let you get away with it!  Fight me, witch!"

*****

Alden stepped up onto the battlefield with White Smoke at his side, growling.  The other slain warriors lay perished on the ground. They were unable to stop Talpa.  Alden wondered where his brethren were.  Did they make it?

Talpa was mounted on his black stallion before Alden.  "Who are you?  Have you come to appose me?"

"I will not allow you to destroy any more," Alden said, pulling out his sword, "Fight me, demon!"

*****

"Destroy her!" Queen Beryl ordered her shadow warriors, but before they got within five feet of her, Queen Serenity held up her staff and seven different rays of light hit them, changed them into crystals.  They became one large crystal and it came to Queen Serenity's hand.

"This is between you and me, Beryl!" Serenity yelled, whirling the crystal into space.

"You will pay for that!" Queen Beryl shouted, holding out her staff and sending a black energy blast toward her.  Queen Serenity protected heself by sending a silver-white energy blast of her own.  They jumped toward each other, scratching each other's faces and sending blows with the top of their staffs.  Lights of black and white shot outward toward space and to Earth.

*****

"What are those lights?" Alden wondered outloud.  "Something is not right up there."  But he pushed that out of his mind and focused on his fight with Talpa.  He wasn't sure why, but the sword seemed to have an effect on the demon lord.  His horse ran away when Black Smoke growled at it.  Left weak, Talpa tried to keep his balance.

"You are good mortal," he said, "but I will not die!  You shall die!"

Alden jumped and rammed his sword into Talpa.  Talpa let out a howl of pain.  "Only one of us will walk away from this fight!  I will make sure you are the one left behind!"

Talpa fell down dead and even though Talpa was gone, Alden knew he would come back.  He stared at his armored body and thrust the sword in the middle of him.  A black smoke escaped the armor.

"Alden, you're alive?" Akira asked behind him.

"Akira?"

"Alden, you're alive, old friend!" he hugged him.  He noticed Talpa, "you killed him.  WE've won! You did it!

"Is everyone all right?" Alden asked.

"No, we're the only two survivors," he said.  "But at least he is gone."  He nodded to Talpa.

"He can still come back," Alden said.

"He can?"

"Evil can still bring him back."

"What can we do?"

"We will make nine magical armors from the one from his body," Alden replied.  "Nine good armors and we will tie them with nine attributes.  Five with the powers of the elements and four of the seasons.  The attribus will be so they are not evil too.  Only those with those attributes, those virutes, can wear the armors."  He looked at Akira, "Will you help me?"

"Yes, of course, old friend."

"Then get started," he said.  "I will be back to help soon."

"But Alden," he said after him, confused, "where are you going old friend?"

"To the moon to be with my wife and daughter," Alden answered, nodding to the moon, which wasn't full and covered by the clouds, "I told Serenity I'd come as soon as I defeated Talpa.  And I know that there is something wrong up there."

"Be careful, Alden," Akira wished and Alden pulled out the pearl.

*****

Though Serenity did not look so powerful, she had won her fight with Queen Beryl.  Queen Beryl fell into a crater and looked up at Serenity as Serenity came upon her.

"Do it then and be over with it," she muttered.

"No," Queen Serenity said.  "I will not let you go that easy.  There are things much worse than death.  I am going to let you live.  I am going to send you back to the Negaverse for good and then, after 1000 years, you will die when my daughter and her scouts destroy you!"

"You'll regret this, Serenity," Queen Beryl hissed.

"Go back to the Negaverse and stay there! You'll never harm the moon kingdom or Earth again!" She hit her with a brilliant, strong force and it pushed her through the crater and away from the moon to outer darkness and Queen Beryl screamed, her voice echoing.

This had left Queen Serenity weak.  She looked around her home, which was now in ruins.  Groaning, she walked back to Princess Serenity and fell down next to her.  "I understand why you did what you did.  I will send you and your court 1000 years in the future on Earth.  This is the only thing I can do for you."

Alden arrived on the moon and fought back a scream when he saw the kingdom in ruins.  He pulled of his helmet.  "No, what happened here?" he ask himself.  He found the dead bodies of five young women, sailor scouts like Pluto and Sailor Saturn.  "There has been a battle…no, I've come to late! Serenity!  Sailor Pluto! Saturn, someone please answer me! Anyone?"

Queen Serneity heard her husband's voice. "Alden?" she whispered quietly and stood up. "Alden, you're alive?"

He came into view, "Serenity!"

"Alden, you came at last!" she ran into his arms and kissed him. "Oh, Alden, you're alive!  I thought you were dead!"

"I am back now," he said.  "The demon lord is dead.  I just killed him." He looked around, "Serenity, what has happened here?"

She frowned, "You weren't the only one in a battle, Alden.  She came and destroyed my home--"

"She?" he asked, "who did this?"

"Queen Beryl," she replied, "It was going to be a lovely day, our daughter was going to be married to a prince of Earth. But before the ceremony, Queen Beryl showed up with her shadow warriors. They killed the sailor scouts and Darien, as he tried to save our daughter."

"Is our daughter all right?"

Queen Serenity sobbed, "She culdn't bear being apart from Darien and she killed herself! It wasn't her fault!" she cried, "It was Beryl's doing.  I tried to stop her--Oh, Alden our daughter!"

Alden held her close, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"You would've been so proud," she sobbed.  "If only you were here and see how pretty she was.  She wanted you to be here today."

Alden saw a girl in a dress like Serenity's perished next to a young man, "is that her, with that prince?"

"Yes," she said, "our daughter Princess Serenity, Serena."

Alden walked to her and knelt down.  He couldn't believe the one time he got to see his daughter, was when she was dead.  He held back his tears.  "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Queen Serenity knelt down next to him, her palms on her left shoulder and laid her head on them.  "The only thing I can do is send her and all her friends to the future on Earth.  Queen Beryl is imprisoned in the Negaverse and they will kill her then."

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Yes, but it will drain me of all my strength," she said.  "But it's the only thing I can do for them."

"Wait, Serenity," he said.  "There is something I need to tell you.  I believe Talpa will come back one day, maybe far into the future.  Akira and I are the only ones who survived."

She gasped, "He killed all of your brethren? Even Master Bolo?"

He nodded.  "Nothing could touch the demon, except this sword.  Akira and I are going to make armors from his body.  I want you to see the armors."

"Let me handle the job, your majesty," Pluto said, appearing with Saturn at her side.

"You two survived!" Queen Serenity cried.

"I know what we are to do," Alden said, "The elemental armors will be found by five young men, known as the ronin warriors.  The four seasonal ones will be given to warlords.  Talpa will try to get his armors again and the four he will get back and use the warlords as his servants.  The sailor scouts will meet the ronins and fight together to defeat both Queen Beryl and Talpa."

"Sounds like a plan," Pluto said.  "Saturn, help me gather the perished and bring them to the time gate."

Two more sailor scouts appeared, Uranus and Neptune.

"Uranus and Neptune," Serenity whispered.  

"We'll help," Uranus said and went to pick up Sailor Mars and Jupiter.

"Let me say goodbye to my daughter first," she bent down next to her and kissed her forehead.  "You will be on Earth, like you've always wanted.

"Everything will turn out for the best," Neptune said, trying to make them feel better, "you'll see."  She picked up Sailor Mercury.

"We'll take care of everything for you," Sailor Saturn said.  "Go back to Earth.  We know you miss it."

"Thank you," Serenity whispered.

"Akira would like to see you again," Alden said.  "We all missed you."

"Good-bye, your majesties," the outer scouts chorused and Alden and Serenity returned to Earth for the final time.

**Last Chapter:  Armor Sanctuaries**


	5. Armor Sancturaries

**Ancient Prophecy 5**

**Armor Sanctuaries**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors_

"Akira, we've returned," Alden said.

"Akira!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity, are you all right?" Akira asked.

"Fine, fine," she replied, "I was in a battle of my own."

"You weren't hurt?"

"No, but others were."

"Our daughter killed herself," Alden explained.

"Oh, Serenity, Alden, I'm so sorry."

"Can I see the armor?" Serenity asked.  "Have you started?"

Alden nodded, "yes, I've just begun taking it apart.  If we hurry, it shouldn't take long."

Serenity looked on as the two monks prepared the armor.  She had never seen such armors.  They looked different than the ones on the moon kingdom.  They were finished in days.

Alden pointed them out to her, starting with the elemental-powered ones. "This is the armor of wildfire.  Element is fire.  Attribute is virtue.  This is the armor of halo.  Element is light.  Attribute is wisdom.   This is the armor of hardrock.  Element is earth.  Attribute is justice.  This is the armor of torrent.  Element is water.  Virtue is trust.  And this one is the armor of strata.  Element--air.  Attribute--life."

Serenity walked up to the strata armor.  "Whoever is the wearer of this armor, I want our daughter to meet him.  It's very important that she'll understand just how important life is when she is reborn."  She touched the helmet and could feel life inside it, even though it was empty.  "I want them to be close allies."

"What about the prince from Earth?" Alden questioned.

"She loved him so much that she couldn't bear to be without him," she said.  "She couldn't part with him but if she realized that love still existed after death she wouldn't have taken her life.  Love must go one; life must go on.  If she lost Darien again, chances are she'll kill her self again.  We can't take that chance. She would have to understand her life is more important than love."

 "All right," he said.   "She will need to choose between her old love, Darien or her new love warrior of strata.  We hope that she will make the right choice."

"We'll put these armors where they would get their strength," Akira said.

"And those four," Serenity said, walking up to the armor of the ogre, "these look different than the five elemental ones.  They're bigger."

"They are powered by the seasons," Akira said.  "This one, Serenity, is the spring armor."

She raised an eyebrow, "it doesn't remind me of spring."

Akira smiled, "yes, I now.  It's the armor of the ogre."

"It's attribute?"

"Loyalty?"

Serenity found this funny, "L-loyalty?  How can an ogre be loyal?"

"You know ogres to be cruel," Alden said.

"Of course they're cruel, tormenting."

"The person who wears this armor can decide he be an ogre of cruelty, or a friend of loyalty."

"This one reminds me of a spider," Serenity said, nodding to the armor of the tarantula.

"Yes, it is called the armor of the tarantula," Akira told her.

"Tarantula!" she cried and looked at Alden, "why did you let him make one that looks like a tarantula? Who would wear an armor like this?"

"Someone with a power to make illusions," replied Akira.  "It is the summer armor and its attribute is serenity."  
"And this one?" she nodded to the next seasonal armor.

"Armor of the cobra," Alden answered, "Season of Autumn.  Attribute is piety.  Whoever wears this armor must be immune to venom."

"The armor is poisonous?" she asked.

"Yes," Akira said, picking up a stick, "let me show you." He touched the arm of the armor and it began to eat away at the stick.

Serenity looked on in amazement, "all these armors have a special power."  Then she looked at the last one.  "This must be the winter armor?"

"Yes, armor of the jackal." Akira said.  "It's attribute--obedience."

"We will put the elemental armors in their sanctuaries first," Alden instructed, "where they get their power."

"Wait!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Something wrong?"

"There is something I want to place inside the armors," she said, putting her palms together.  "Crystals, orbs, gems--they were very powerful in the moon kingdom.  If the armor is ever taken away from the new warriors, they will still be safe with these armor orbs."  9 orbs appeared in front of her with a different colored sign on each of them.  They flew inside the armor they belonged too and beams of light were sent through the openings of the empty armors.  

They placed the armor of wildfire deep within a volcano.  "How is the person wearing this armor supposed to find it?" Serenity asked, shielding her eyes from the smoke.  

"He'll find it," Alden said, "I know he will.  It will protect him from heat."

"Yes, but what's supposed to protect him _before _he gets it?" she questioned.  "I don't want him to be burned before--"

"I don't expect him to jump inside the volcano to get it," Alden told her.  

"He'll find it in a lava bed," Akira said, "after the volcano has erupted."

"Oh, that sounds better," she sighed.  She looked at the armor of halo.  "Where will we put the armor of halo?"

"In the darkest cave we can find," Akira said.

"A cave?" she asked, close to laughing.  "How is the young warrior supposed to find it?  He could get hurt!"

"It's in the poem," Alden said. "Have I ever told it to you?"

She shook her head.

He took a breath and cited the poem, "_Torch of spirit sought through five.  Drinking strength from immortal fire.  Darkest prison sheds the light.  Churning beneath a grain of salt.  Burning within a throne of rock.  Floating amongst the eyes of ages unmoored by the stream of the sky."_

"So, you're going to place the armor of halo in the darkest prison and it will be the light for--" she cut herself off at Alden's smile.

"Brilliant," she whispered.  "Brilliant."

After planting the armor of halo in the cave, they placed the armor of hardrock in a rocky gorge.  They plunged the armor of torrent in a lake.

"I hope it doesn't rust," Serenity said.

"It's made to be in the water," Akira said.  "In fact, it's even stronger in the water than on land.  The person wearing this will be nearly undefeatable under water."

"These armors really are powerful," Serenity said.  "I wish I could meet whoever wears them."

"Perhaps, Serenity," Akira said, "someday you will."

"Now, the armor of the strata," Alden said.  "We need to send it into space."

"How?" Akira questioned.

"Allow me," Serenity told him, stepping passed them to get to the armor of strata.  She stared at it for a while and then crossed her arms.  A wind picked up around her and the armor.  

'Armor of strata,' she thought, 'fly to the moon and beyond…'  Then a dark blue sphere closed around the armor and pulled it up in the air, through the clouds and finally, out sight.

"How did she do that?" Akira asked in amazement.

Serenity gasped and almost fainted when Alden caught her.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, yes."  She replied.  "It just took away some of my strength.  I don't think I'm as strong as I used to be after that fight with Beryl."

"Now, we need to find a place for the seasonal armors," Akira said.

"I believe _when_ we place them is more important than _where_," Serenity told him.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"If they get their powers from the four seasons then we should place them all on the first day of those seasons," she explained, "and in different times of the day."

"She's right," Alden said.

Then she cited a poem, "The loyalty of the sunrise comes to start a new day.  Summer serenities can still linger in midday.  Piety does not die out when the leaves fall and the sun goes down.  In the cold of winter, the dark of the night, the seasons obey the commands of the earth."

On the first day of spring, right before the sun began to rise, they placed the spring armor on a mountain facing the east, so that even after spring has come, the armor will see a sunrise, which was like spring every day.  Then on midday of the first day of summer, they placed the summer armor in a summery southern meadow so that no matter what the weather was like, it still seemed like a hot and peaceful summer day.  Right before sunset on the first day of autumn, they placed the autumn armor on a riverbed, facing west.  As the leaves began to fall on top of it, the sun went down and it saw an autumn coming every day the sun went down over the horizon.  Then at midnight, on the first day of winter, they placed the winter armor deep within a pit of snow in the northern mountains.  Even when the sun came out and melted the snow in the valleys and villages, the peak of the mountain will still be covered with snow and the armor will know what it would be like to rest in a never-ending winter.

Years passed and the trio will still come to check on the armors to see if they were still there or not.  

"This is the ancient prophecy Master Bolo told us about," Akira said amazed.  "Making armors from the seasons and the elements."

"To stop evil," Serenity said.  "It's more than a prophecy, it's destiny."

*****

1 THOUSAND YEARS LATER

Ryo Sanada heard a great boom miles away.  He saw smoke entering the air. He always knew there was a volcano near her but he always thought the volcano was dead and couldn't erupt again.  He found shelter in a cave and waited until the eruption was over.  He poked his head out to check if the coast was clear and went up the mountain.  He saw something in a lava bed.

"What is that?" he asked aloud.  When he got closer, he saw that it was a suit of armor.  There was a brilliant red light shining through the red armor and when he reached inside it, he pulled out a white orb with a red symbol on it: virtue.  The kanji on the orb flared on his forehead.

He didn't know that the ancient was watching him.  And something else that he didn't know, that at the same exact time, that four other young men found similar armors in different places and they would become the ronin warriors.  In different times of the year, the four warlords found the seasonal armors.  They didn't know then that their adventure, their destiny, had just begun.

**The End**

**Yay!  I'm finally done! I can't believe it took this long to finish!  I'm loosing my touch.  Review!**

  
  



End file.
